Naruto! Dueling Style
by GelelNinja7
Summary: In an alternate reality, Konoha is a modern day city. Instead of ninjutsu, the inhabitants practice dueling. Naruto Uzumaki, possessor of the rare 'Nine-Tailed Fox' card, strives to become Hokage, the #1 duelist in the world!


Na-Ru-To!

Written by GelelNinja7

Summary: In an alternate world, Konoha is a modern day city, and instead of ninjutsu, the inhabitants practice Duel Monsters. In this 'What-If' reality, Naruto Uzumaki, possessor of the rare 'Nine-Tailed Fox' card, strives to become the Hokage, Konoha's #1 Duelist! Yugioh/Naruto crossover.

DISCLAIMER: Screw the disclaimer, I don't #$%ing own Naruto or Yugioh. Why would I be posting on otherwise? I own all the original cards.

**AN/ This Fanfic uses both Official Yugioh! Trading cards, and original fan-made cards. Original cards will be given full stats (As for the real cards, just look them up by name). Also, there will be Synchro, and Xyz cards in this story.**

12 years ago, a Mysterious Duelist appeared, controlling a real version of the rare 'Nine-Tailed Fox' monster card. His monster rampaged through Konoha city, and killed hundreds. Only one duelist could stand up to his power, the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth drove the Mysterious Duelist away, and at the cost of his life, sealed away the spirit of the Nine-Tails inside of a newborn baby, also entrusting the 'Nine-Tailed Fox' card to the boy. This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

0

Present Day

"Naruto!"

"Get back here you rotten punk!"

Naruto Uzumaki, was minding his own business, vandalizing a historical monument, when some stupid police officers tried to arrest him. Now he's skateboarding through the streets, evading the police officers, who, by the way, were trying to catch him on foot. Naruto is an average height, pre-teenage boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and on his face he had whisker like birthmarks. On his forehead were his green goggles, and around his neck hung a medallion with a strange sign on it. He wore a sleeveless orange jacket, and plain jeans. Strapped to his right leg is his deck box.

"You guys can't catch me, besides, your just chasing me cause your jealous of my awesomeness! No one would do something so horrible except me, the prank king Naruto, believe it!" Naruto taunted the cops as he made a sharp right turn into an alleyway. The police followed him into the alleyway, to find a dead end, and a panicking Naruto. The cops smiled at the boy's misfortune. They were a few feet away, closing up on him quickly, however, a man behind them reached out and grabbed the two officers by the shoulders. Naruto's face lights up, and the two officers turn around to come face to face with a man in his mid-twenties, with a scar across his face, who was wearing a duel disc on his left arm. "Hey, Iruka-Sensei," Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "What are you doing here?"

The man put on a warm smile and turned to the cops, "You guys can go home." Iruka showed the police his duel disc*, "I'll take care of this kid!" The officers nodded reluctantly and left the scene. Iruka then turns to Naruto, with an evil glare.

"H-Hey, Iruka-Sensei! W-What's the matter?" Naruto laughed nervously, well aware of his fate.

0

Sulking, Naruto sat in the passenger seat of Iruka's car. "Naruto, your lucky I just so happened to spot you on my way to the academy, or you would be in a jail cell right now, with no one to pay your bail!"

"Bah, It's not like anyone would miss me!" Naruto growled as he crossed his arms and glared out the window. Iruka couldn't help but to feel sorry for Naruto, as he had grown up without parents as well.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"What did you do to get in so much trouble?"

Naruto's face seemed to light up, "Oh, It was the best! I spray painted all over the Hokage Monument!" Iruka sighed, he was gonna have to pay to fix the damage.

"Naruto," Iruka layed a glare on him, "You know who the Hokage are, right?"

"Ya, they're the greatest duelists in Konoha history! Especially the fourth, who saved the city from a rouge duelist that held the city hostage!" Naruto then grabbed the medallion around his neck, "And before he died he gave me this! It's my most precious item!"

"But, that doesn't explain why you would vandalize the Hokage monument!"

Naruto smiled, pointed upwards, and shouted dramatically, "Because, someday, I'm gonna be Hokage, and then people will start to respect me!" Naruto's dramatic pose is then replaced with a mischievous look, "So, I thought I would show people I got my eye on the Hokage position!"

Iruka sighed once again, "Naruto, as great as your dream is," Iruka paused for a moment, "You better start acting seriously, the graduation exam is tomorrow, and this is your third time taking it! If you fail it again, you'll never graduate!"

"Don't worry sensei, I got it!"

0

The next day, at the Academy, Naruto sat in his normal spot by the window, as he and the other students awaited for the match-ups to be announced. _We're going to be dueling each other in a mini-tournament, but it doesn't matter who wins, we just have to show that we know what we're doing, _Naruto looked at the exam protractors stationed around the room, _but it doesn't matter, because I'm gonna beat everyone here!_ Naruto started shaking in his chair, _I'm so hyped, I can't wait for my first match!_, Iruka walked into the room carrying a piece of paper.

"Pay attention students, on this paper is your match-ups. You will form an orderly line, and find your opponent's name, then head to a duel table and begin your match." Iruka stapled the paper to the front board, then took his seat. As he did, almost every student in the classroom rushed to the front board to get a good look. Naruto managed to crawl out from underneath one really fat kid, and get a good look at the paper. He spotted his opponent's name.

Hinata Hyuga

Naruto scanned the room for the girl. He didn't know much about her, accept that she was weird. He kept looking, till he felt a finger tap on his shoulder, and turned around to find the blushing indigo-haired girl, with lavender eyes. She motioned to a duel table, and Naruto followed her. The duel tables look like regular tables, however, they have a holographic system built into them, similar to the ones built into the standard duel discs. Both students took a seat, opposite of each other, then pulled out their decks and shuffled. Naruto noticed the girl seemed to be hesitating with each move, _It looks like she doesn't want to fight me_. Naruto shrugged this off as nervousness and drew his beginning hand. Looking at the five cards, Naruto found himself smiling from ear to ear, _I've got all my best cards in my hand right now_! "Sorry, Hinata," Naruto drew another card from his deck, "But I'm not gonna lose."

"G-Good luck N-Naruto." The girl's words confused Naruto for a second, but only for a second.

NARUTO: 2000

HINATA: 2000

"My turn, I draw, and summon my most powerful monster, Chainsaw Insect in attack position (ATK: 2400)!"

Hinata marveled at the insect, _a low-level monster with such high attack points_! She looked at her hand, _But Naruto hasn't laid down any spell or trap cards, so his Monster is wide open, _Hinata looked at Naruto, and back to her hand, _I hope he doesn't get angry at me if..._

"Now, Chainsaw Insect attack!"

Hinata sighed, "N-Naruto, y-you can't a-attack on the f-first turn."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Oops, I always forget that! He-he!" _Oh no, _Naruto watched as one of the examiners marked down something on a clipboard, _they probably marked me down for that, but I can't help it if I forget the rules sometimes! _"Your turn Hinata!"

Hinata blushed and reached for the top card of her deck. Hinata looked at her new card, then smiled, "I-I drew H-Hidden Helper, so her effect activates! I-I gain life points equal to the amount of cards in m-my hand!"

Hidden Helper (Original Card)

Attribute: Light

Level: 1

Spellcaster/Effect

If you draw this card from your deck, you may show this card to your opponent to gain Life Points equal to the number of cards in your hand x 100. When this card would be discarded from you hand, you gain Life Points equal to the amount of cards in your hand x 100.

ATK: 100

DEF: 100

Description: A little girl with long brown hair wearing a large cloak. Her hood covers her face. She carries a wand with a heart at the end of it.

NARUTO: 2000

HINATA: 2600

"What," Naruto watches as Hinata's life points go up, "You gained life points just by drawing a card? I had no idea such a weak card could be used like that!"

"M-My H-Hidden Helper may be w-weak," Hinata looks at her card fondly, "B-But she is important to me, and no matter how w-weak a card is individually, if y-you use it right, it's true potential is released!"

Naruto listens to Hinata, _I don't quite understand what she's saying_.

"N-Now, I-I set a monster in face-down defense positions, and set t-two face-downs," Hinata places down her cards, "I-I end m-my turn!"

Naruto draws a card, _She has a face-down monster, and If I use my one monster to destroy it, I won't be able to attack her again this turn, unless I play another monster, _"I summon Gilasaurus in attack position (ATK: 1400)! Then I'm gonna make him attack your face-down!" The dinosaur rushes at the face-down card, which flips to reveal...

"P-Penguin Soldier's flip effect activates! I-I can return two monsters on the field to their o-owner's hand!" Naruto grudgingly picks up Gilasaurus and Chainsaw Insect. "I-I'm not done yet, I-I activate a trap card, substitution!"

Substitution (Original) (This is a standard trap card in the Na-Ru-To! World)

Tarp Type: Normal

Activate when a monster you control would be destroyed by battle this turn. Target 1 monster you control on the field, and discard a Monster card from your hand with the same Level as the target monster. Target monster cannot destroyed by battle this turn.

Description: A picture of a log with shuriken embedded in it.

_Oh no!_

"I-I discard from m-my hand Hidden Helper, protecting m-my Penguin Soldier, and giving m-m-me 500 m-more life points!"

NARUTO: 2000

HINATA: 3100

_No way, I attacked her, and her life points went up! _

"N-Now, It's m-my turn," Hinata draws a new card, _I'm sorry Naruto, _"I-I summon Sambell the Summoner, then I-I u-use her effect to special summon Blade Rabbit from m-my hand! N-Now that I-I h-have three level 2 monsters on the field, I-I overlay them to Xyz summon..."

"Xyz summon...?" Naruto was about to ask Hinata what that was, before he remembered the examiners along the side of the room. _Just gotta pretend that I know what she is talking about!_

"_..._H-Hidden Apprentice!"

Hidden Apprentice (Original Card)

Attribute: Light

Rank: 2

Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 2 Monsters

Once per turn, if a face-up monster you control would deal Direct Damage to your Opponent, you may discard an Xyz Material from this card and target that monster. Target monster's ATK points are doubled until the end phase. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you may discard an Xyz material from it instead.

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

Description: Pre-teen version of Hidden Helper. Carries a larger wand with a star at the end.

"N-Now, m-my Hidden Apprentice attacks y-your life points directly, allowing m-me to activate her effect, and double her attack points dealing 2000 damage!"

"2000 damage, that's all my life points!"

"N-Now, Hidden Apprentice, a-attack N-Naruto directly, w-with Gentle Magic Canon!" The Hidden Apprentice's wand generates a blue light, and points her wand at Naruto, then fires a blue energy blast at him.

NARUTO: 0

HINATA: 3100

Naruto looks at the cards on the table, then at the holographic life point indicator, _I lost! _Naruto slams his fist into the table, causing several students in the room to jump, and stare at him. Naruto knew he did so horribly, that he wasn't going to pass. He watched as Iruka marked down his name on his clipboard.

Hinata looks at Naruto sadly. _I'm sorry Naruto, you must hate me so much now! _

To the contrary, Naruto more than anything hated himself at that moment. _I failed, _Naruto picked up his deck and left the room, _It was my final chance to graduate, and I goofed it! _Naruto spent the remainder of the tournament on the roof, berating himself, while the guilt-ridden Hinata would lose her next match and barely pass the graduation exam.

0

After the exam, Naruto still sat at the edge of the rooftop to the academy, watching all the graduates leave with their new duel discs (Duel discs are given to those to graduate from the academy). So caught up in his self-loathing, he didn't notice, when one of the examiners walked up behind him and took a seat next to him, "Hey Naruto." Naruto turned around to see the sliver-haired teacher.

"Mizuki-Sensei! What are you doing here?" Mizuki looked to the clipboard in his hand.

"Well, you failed the graduation exam," Naruto's head dropped, "However, I came here because you left early and missed the announcement of the make-up exam!" Naruto jumped up, and in a split second was on his knees in front of Mizuki.

"Make-up test? Am I allowed to take it?"

"Yes, you can take it," An evil grin appeared on Mizuki's face, "Now, ever heard of the sacred deck of sealing?"

0

Iruka felt sick, as he laid down on his bed. The look on Naruto's face as he left the exams continued to haunt him, _It's not like I could have done something, he failed the exam_. Finding that he couldn't sleep, he decided to make himself a midnight snack. As he was boiling some ramen, he heard a knocking at his door. _Who could it be at this hour. _Heopened the door to find his friend. "Mizuki, what is it?"

"It's Naruto, he stole the sacred deck of sealing! Now, the entire city is looking for him!"

Iruka was out of the apartment in a flash, the boiling ramen forgotten.

0

Naruto sat on top of the Duel Academy rooftop once again, but this time he had large grin on his face, as he admired the simple looking deck box in his hands._ Alright, I got the __cards, now to make a new deck! _Naruto opened up the deck box and pulled out the cards, and scrolled through them. _What, what the heck? These cards are all weak, and how do I even use this card, Leaf Ninja Art: Shadow Clones? _Naruto was slightly discouraged, but this time he wasn't gonna give up. The next hour was spent studying each card and finding out combinations he could use for the make-up test.

0

Iruka was driving through town, scouting all the potential hiding spots of his troublesome student. _The entire police department, and every duelist in this city is looking for him, yet none of us have found anything!_ Iruka eventually found himself driving in circles, _I'm doing this all wrong, Naruto is an expert on getting away with just about anything. We're all looking for him in places surrounding the crime scene. Naruto is probably hiding right under our noses. _Iruka made a u-turn and drove towards the Academy.

0

As Naruto was shuffling his new deck, he noticed a threatening presence behind him and turned around to find his sensei, looking for pissed off then usual.

"Naruto!"

"H-Hey, I-Iruka-Sensei! What's up?"

"What's up! You stole the sacred deck of sealing!" Instead of seeing a panicking blonde like he expected, Iruka was surprised to find a confused look on Naruto.

"Stole! Isn't borrowing the sacred deck a part of the make-up exam?"

"Make-up exam?" _There isn't a make-up exam, what is he talking about?_ Iruka wouldn't have much time to think though, as he noticed a stream of fire heading his way. Iruka expertly dodged out of the way, and jumped in front of Naruto.

"Whoa, what on earth was that?" As if to answer Naruto's question, a large screech was heard from above them. Looking up, Naruto and Iruka spotted a large dragon, and on top of it stood Mizuki, wearing his duel disc on his left arm. However this only raised more questions for Naruto, "Mizuki-sensei!"

"Hello Iruka," Mizuki jumped off his dragon and landed on the rooftop, "What are you doing here? Your interrupting the make-up test"

"Make-up test! Mizuki, did you trick Naruto into stealing the deck?"

Naruto stood between Iruka and Mizuki, not sure what was going on.

"Naruto, give me the deck!"

"Naruto, don't listen to him!"

The blonde looked back and forth between Iruka and Mizuki, not sure who to listen to. "What's going on! Why is this deck so important?" Naruto had no idea why they were even fighting over some cards.

"Naruto, do you want to hear a secret that has been kept from you your whole life?"

"No Mizuki..." Before Iruka could continue to protest, Mizuki's dragon roared at him, keeping him silent.

Naruto looked to Mizuki, "What is the secret?"

Mizuki smiled, "Well, before I can tell you, I have to start by explaining to you that the Monsters on your favorite cards, are all real, and that they contain an unspeakable power!"

"What?"

"And did you know, that the terrorist that attacked the city the day you were born, was actually a duelist, who controlled real versions of his monsters!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, _Real monsters, but that's impossible!_

"Mizuki stop!"

"Shut up Iruka," Mizuki gestured to his dragon, "Or do you want to be burnt to a crisp! Now, Naruto, the Mysterious Duelist that attacked the city, controlled one of the most powerful monsters in history, the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox! The fourth managed to beat the man, and steal the card from him. However, he was mortally wounded in his duel. Despite this, with the last of his strength, he decided to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox card away, so it's power would never be unleashed again. And do you want to know where he sealed it?"

"Mizuki, no!"

"He sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside you!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You see, Naruto, the reason you grew up alone, is because everyone hated you, for you are the Nine-Tailed Fox, and you killed the Hokage!"

_I... killed the Hokage._

"Now, it's time to die, demon fox!" Mizuki pointed towards his dragon, "Silver Wyvern attack and kill the demon, with silver shot!" Naruto stood there, still in shock, as the silver dragon fired a powerful blast of energy from it's mouth at him. However, before the attack could kill him, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way, and took the blast. Naruto watched as Iruka collapsed to the ground, covered in burn marks all over. Mizuki laughed, "Still trying to protect the boy, Iruka? He's a delinquent, an idiot, and a demon!"

Iruka pushed himself up onto one knee. Naruto stared at Iruka, wondering why he would protect him. "Yes, he is a delinquent, an idiot, but Naruto Uzumaki is no demon!" Naruto hears this, and starts to cry. "Naruto is my best student, he works hard, and duels with true passion! And I believe, someday he will become the Hokage! Naruto, run away. I'll take care of Mizuki!"

"No, Iruka-Sensei!"

"Fine, then Iruka!" Mizuki laughs evilly, "I'll kill you, then the demon brat, and take the deck for myself! Go Sliver Wyvern, attack with sliver shot!" Iruka watches as the energy bolt heads straight towards him. Naruto can only watch as the only person to ever show him kindness, and to believe in him, is about to be killed.

_**Do you want to save your sensei?**_ Naruto looked at his medallion, discovering it was glowing, **_I can give you the power to save him!_** Having no other choice, Naruto surrendered to the voice, and felt his body be overwhelmed by power.__Just as the energy beam is about to hit Iruka, Naruto appears in front of him, and catches the energy stream with his right hand. Iruka and Mizuki stare in shock, as the attack is dissipated and in front of them stands a transformed Naruto. His eyes were now red, with slit like pupils. The whisker birthmarks on his face were more pronounced, and his canines sharpened, taking on the appearance of fangs.

"What the..." Mizuki stares at Naruto in fear.

"**Mizuki, if you ever lay a finger on my sensei,**" Naruto growls, "**I'll kill you!**"

Mizuki smiles, "I see, you've unleashed your inner demon! Well, you don't scare me!"

"Naruto," Iruka looks up at Naruto, "What happened?"

"**Iruka-Sensei, I need to borrow your duel disc!**" Naruto turns to Mizuki, "**Mizuki, you attacked and hurt my teacher, and I'm going to make you pay! It's time to duel!**"

Mizuki laughed again at this, "Very well," Mizuki removed his dragon from his duel disc and shuffled it back into his deck, "But you better play smart, because I'll be dueling with real monsters!"

Naruto turns to Iruka, "**Iruka-Sensei, I need to borrow your duel disc!**"

"No, I can't let you do that, you'll..." Before Iruka could finish, he is interrupted by Naruto.

"**Iruka, how can I ever become Hokage, if I run away from a fight?**" Iruka nods reluctantly, and takes off his duel disc, then hands it to Naruto, who straps it onto his left arm. "**Mizuki, you said, you would be using real monsters, so I shall too!**"

"What, there is no way a duelist of your level could summon a real monster!"

"**Shut up, let's duel!**"

NARUTO: 2000

MIZUKI: 2000

"**I'll go first! I draw!**" Naruto draws his first card, "**I'll use the cards from the sacred deck to beat you! I summon Leaf Ninja Ninjutsu Natural in attack position!**" The Ninja appears in a swirl of leafs in front of Naruto.

Leaf Ninja Ninjutsu Natural

Attribute: Wind

Level: 4

Warrior/Effect

While this card is face-up on the field, you can activate 'Leaf Ninja Art' Trap cards from your hand.

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1000

Description: Ninja in a red version of the standard Jonin uniform, wearing a Kakashi-style face mask, and a leaf headband. Carries a Katanna.

_Impossible, _Iruka looks at the shadow being cast by the monster, _It's a real monster, not just a hologram_._ But, to do that without training...!_

"**Now, by using his effect, I activate the trap card Leaf Ninja Art: Shadow Clones, from my hand!**" two more Ninjutsu Naturals appear in puffs of smoke.

Leaf Ninja Art: Shadow Clones

Trap Type: Continuous

This card's effect can only be used while you control a face-up 'Leaf Ninja' monster. You may target 1 face-up 'Leaf Ninja' monster you control, and Special Summon "Clone Tokens", with the same original Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as the 'Leaf Ninja' monster, for 500 life points per "Clone Token"

Description: Three Leaf Ninja Ninjutsu Naturals attacking a single monster.

NARUTO: 1000

MIZUKI: 2000

"Reckless move demon brat, you spent half your life points, just to summon a couple extra monsters!"

"**I'm not done yet! I activate Leaf Ninja Ninjutsu Natural's effect again, to use the trap card, Leaf Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Bomb! By tributing my two clone monsters, I can deal damage to your life points equal to half each monster's attack!**"

Leaf Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Bomb

Trap Type: Normal

You may activate this card when you control 1 or more clone tokens, special summoned through the effect of 'Leaf Ninja Art: Shadow Clones'. Target any number of clone token you control, and tribute them to deal damage to your opponent equal to half the total ATK of the targeted monsters' ATK.

Description: A dragon being taken down by multiple exploding Leaf Ninja Ninjutsu Natural clones.

"Wha... a total of 2000 damage, that's all my life points!" Mizuki panicked as the clones rushed at him, and he unleashed a girlish scream. The ninja explode.

NARUTO: 1000

MIZUKI: 0

Mizuki collapses, covered in burns. Naruto stands over him, back to normal. Assuming that Mizuki isn't getting up anytime soon, Naruto made his way over to Iruka, and helped him up. "Iruka-Sensei! Are you okay?"

Iruka nods, "You did good, Naruto." He was impressed that his hyperactive student was able to take down a Chunin level duelist in one turn.

Naruto takes off the duel disc and hands it to Iruka, "Here."

"Keep it!" Iruka couldn't let Naruto's talent go to waste, and handed it back, "You earned it!"

"What?"

Iruka straps the duel disc back onto Naruto's left arm, "Carrying a duel disc is the privilege, of a duelist that has graduated from the academy. And congratulations, you graduate!" Naruto looks at Iruka, at a loss for words. So he simply tackles Iruka to the ground, giving him the best bear hug he can. Iruka and Naruto start to laugh, _Naruto, from here, things will only become harder, but I believe in you!_

_* _Official Duelists under the employment of the city, are given extreme authority depending on their rank. So Iruka could boss around those cops.

** Instead of headbands, duelists receive duel discs when they graduate.

_Hope you guys enjoyed the story, and log in again to read ch.2. _

All Original Cards

Hidden Helper

User: Hinata

Attribute: Light

Level: 1

Spellcaster/Effect

If you draw this card from your deck, you may show this card to your opponent to gain Life Points equal to the number of cards in your hand x 100. When this card would be discarded from you hand, you gain Life Points equal to the amount of cards in your hand x 100.

ATK: 100

DEF: 100

Description: A little girl with long brown hair wearing a large cloak. Her hood covers her face. She carries a wand with a heart at the end of it.

Substitution

User: General

Tarp Type: Normal

Activate when a monster you control would be destroyed by battle this turn. Target 1 monster you control on the field, and discard a Monster card from your hand with the same Level as the target monster. Target monster cannot destroyed by battle this turn.

Description: A picture of a log with shuriken embedded in it.

Hidden Apprentice

User: Hinata

Attribute: Light

Rank: 2

Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

3 Level 2 Monsters

Once per turn, if a face-up monster you control would deal Direct Damage to your Opponent, you may discard an Xyz Material from this card and target that monster. Target monster's ATK points are doubled until the end phase. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you may discard an Xyz material from it instead.

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

Description: Pre-teen version of Hidden Helper. Carries a larger wand with a star at the end.

Leaf Ninja Ninjutsu Natural

User: Naruto

Attribute: Wind

Level: 4

Warrior/Effect

While this card is face-up on the field, you can activate 'Leaf Ninja Art' Trap cards from your hand.

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1000

Description: Ninja in a red version of the standard Jonin uniform, wearing a Kakashi-style face mask, and a leaf headband. Carries a Katanna.

Leaf Ninja Art: Shadow Clones

User: Naruto

Trap Type: Continuous

This card's effect can only be used while you control a face-up 'Leaf Ninja' monster. You may target 1 face-up 'Leaf Ninja' monster you control, and Special Summon "Clone Tokens", with the same original Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as the 'Leaf Ninja' monster, for 500 life points per "Clone Token"

Description: Three Leaf Ninja Ninjutsu Naturals attacking a single monster.

Leaf Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Bomb

Trap Type: Normal

You may activate this card when you control 1 or more clone tokens, special summoned through the effect of 'Leaf Ninja Art: Shadow Clones'. Target any number of clone token you control, and tribute them to deal damage to your opponent equal to half the total ATK of the targeted monsters' ATK.

Description: A dragon being taken down by multiple exploding Leaf Ninja Ninjutsu Natural clones.


End file.
